Thornflight
So Thornflight is my main OC. She is a tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly and deep blue eyes with a scar on her left eye. She is a long-haired. She was born to Amberleaf and Shredtuft in the Rainclan camp with her brother Hawktalon. She is very adventurous and will pick a fight whenever she can. When she was a kit she befriended a grumpy queen by the name of Splashclaw. She had already had kits and they were now apprentices. When she was about 4 moons old she went out by herself and found a lost kit that was much younger than her. It was probably about 1 moon old. She told Splashclaw and she reluctantly helped take care of the kit. They would steal herbs from Flytooth and Cloudpaw's den and would take the borage to Splashclaw. Moons went by and Thornflight was made an apprentice. At this point, Splashclaw and Thornpaw decided to take the little kit that they had named Cinderkit back to camp. The elders had said she was the cutest kit they had ever seen. Splashclaw took care of Cinderkit while Thornpaw went on with her duties. Fast forward a couple of moons until Thornpaw is 8 moons old. She is out hunting when she meets a reddish and white tom in the woods. He called himself Cliff and claimed he was once part of Mountainclan. He had a warrior name but refused to say it as he joined a rogue group who despised the clans and whoever had a clan cat name had to shorten it. So now he is known as Cliff. Thornpaw and Cliff met almost every day and they started getting really close. A few more moons later and a she-cat, Russetsky had her kits with her mate Foxlight. The kits are Poppykit, Toadkit, and Redkit. Up to this point, 4 moons have passed and Thornpaw and Hawkpaw are being made warriors. Their leader Hazelstar names Thornpaw Thornflight for her ability to withstand hard situations and Hawkpaw Hawktalon for his fierce and sharp nature. Thornflight goes off to tell Cliff but he isn't anywhere to be found. Thornflight starts hearing screeches and rushes towards them and finds Cliff floundering in the river nearby. Luckily, Swiftfrost is nearby and he knows how to swim better than Thornflight. Thornflight being the foolish and stubborn cat that she is leaps in after Cliff with Swiftfrost close on her tail. Swiftfrost drags Thornflight back and splashes back in to save Cliff. He grabs him by the scruff and swims back to shore panting. Cliff takes one look at Swiftfrost and runs away not wanting to be seen by any other clan cat. Thornflight thanks Swiftfrost and begins to walk away but Swiftfrost blocks her with his tail. He asks quietly if she wants to walk with him. THornflight wasn't listening and was too distracted by Cliff so she didn't say anything. Swiftfrost says it again and Thornflight snaps at him to back off after he lightly touches her with his tail. Swiftfrost clearly hurt, stumbles away and heads back towards the camp. In the back of Thronflight's head, she feels bad for hurting his feelings but heads off towards the direction that Cliff headed in. Cinderpaw has already been made an apprentice and her mentor is Thornflight. They go off together to try and find Cinderpaw's parents but when they do they are met with a gruesome sight. A dead she-cat that looked about Splashclaw's age lay sprawled out on the ground and the reek of fox hung all around her. It looked exactly like Cinderaw. It smelled exactly like Cinderpaw. They came to the conclusion that the cat was Cinderpaw's mother. One day Cinderpaw was nowhere to be found. Thornflight and her friend Owlear went out to find her. They came to a fox den and found Cinderpaw's body there. She was still alive so they carefully brought her back to camp. Flytooth confirmed that she was still alive and there was a good chance of her surviving. Apparently, Cinderpaw had tried to kill herself out of sadness. One moon went by and Thornflight was expecting Cliff's kits. Cinderpaw was still in horrible condition and Thornflight didn't know what to do. Thornflight's only options were to suck it up and chanced being thrown out of the clan or ask someone to pretend to be the father. The only cat she could think of for the job was Swiftfrost. Swiftfrost was in a sour mood when he saw Thornflight approach but he only let her stay because she still had a crush on her. Thornflight asked him to act as the father and he agreed but only because he still liked her secretly. Two moons passed and Cinderpaw was ready to become a warrior. She had healed well and was named Cinderwing. Unfortunately, in that span, Flytooth had passed away and Cloudbelly was the new medicine cat. After the ceremony, Thornflight went into labor. She had two kits Goldenkit and Ravenkit. Swiftfrost was so sour about the whole thing that he told Hazelstar what had happened. Hazelstar didn't believe him so she ignored him. The kits were made apprentices. Goldenpaw's mentor was Hawktalon and Ravenpaw trained to be a medicine cat so her mentor was Cloudbelly. Poppypaw was listening in on Thornflight and Swiftfrost's conversation so she told Hazelstar. Hazelstar thought that since she had twice heard about this it must be serious. She led a patrol to the rogue camp. The patrol included Hazelstar, Thornflight, Swiftfrost, Hawktalon, Sandfang, and Brownbird. They went in and accused the rogues of impregnating one of their cats. The rogues denied and they got into a battle. The group killed every single one of the rogues since they didn't have any fighting skills and Tornflight left with a scar on her left eye. Well, they killed everyone but Cliff because he was the only one that actually remembered the fighting skills. Not knowing that this was the cat that had mated with Thornflight, Hazelstar let him join the clan and he got his new name, Cliffbreeze. The rst of this story continues with other cats but I can add that in other pages. Please include your suggestions in the comments below. Thank You!!